needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whitecrow90
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fragment page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 10:31, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Template:Portrait Gallery Hello. You have copied the code that puts the gallery on the page, but not the code that creates the gallery. The latter is what you need to put into the template page itself. Go ahead and "edit" the template on onepiece, and switch to source mode if the editor is not already in source mode. Copy *all* of the code you see in source mode onto the template here, which you also need to edit in source mode when you add it. That should properly create the template. -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Navigation Hi. The auto-generated links for the menus tend to be very heavily cached. This means that it may take quite a long time for them to update and reflect pages that have moved in or out of the category. I unfortunately do not know of any reliable way to force an update to them. So, you can either wait and hope they update (how long it takes can vary quite a bit), or just add some pages you like to the submenus rather than trying to use the magic words. I'm sorry about that! -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC)